Ashleytwo
by The Eternal Lord Draconious
Summary: What if Pokemon the Movie ended slightly differently. As in Ash finds himself as female Mewtwo. This is an alternate ending to the movie and a One-Shot for now.


**Ashleytwo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any characters associated with it.**

**This Story is a one-shot and takes place at the end of "Pokémon the Movie".**

No one on New Island could deny the fact that they had been outclassed. One super powerful Pokémon that called itself Mewtwo had defeated them all and taken their Pokémon so it could create a clone army. Now the original Pokémon and their copies, along with Mewtwo and his predecessor Mew, were locked in a fight to the death. It had gotten to the point that Ash, overwhelmed with grief, ran into the fray, hoping to put an end to the senseless fighting. The act cost him his life as shadowballs from both Mew and Mewtwo slammed into his body at the same time. Almost instantly the fighting came to an end as his frozen form fell to the ground.

Mewtwo was stunned by the act, and for the first time felt an emotion he had never felt before, sadness. And he was not the only one, for all the Pokémon around the stadium felt it and began to weep. Their tears, filled with a strange power, caused the fallen boy's body to glow with it. It was in this moment that Mew came up with an unusual idea, one that would both ensure that Mewtwo was kept in check. With a single thought Mew put her plan into motion, weaving a large portion of her power into the boy's body. This influx of psychic power did not escape Mewtwo's attention. _'What are you up to?'_ Mewtwo wondered. That's when the glowing form of the boy began to change into a more feminine form, one that wasn't entirely human.

As the light began to fade the changes became obvious, as there was a female Mewtwo laying in Ash's place. Her fur was a lighter color than Mewtwo's, as it was a light lavender, with a patch of dark lavender starting just above her breast and running down her torso. Her face was narrow yet soft and framed by two violet chin length bangs. The rest of her hair fell to her mid-back and shined like dark silk in the stadium lights. The girl's clothes had been reduced to rags by her transformation and just barely covered her sensitive regions.

Misty snapped out shock first, but before she could make her way into the stadium proper, Ash woke up. Her deep blue eyes opened slowly as Ash began to try and stand up, only to freeze as she felt her arm brush up against something that wasn't supposed to be there. Her eyes still slightly closed, looked down at the offending object and immediately shot open in shock. _'I have Boobs. Not just any kind of boobs, but giant boobs!"_ She thought in shock as she took note of all the changes that occurred.

_No way! This isn't happening!_ She said in horror as waves of Psychic energy began to roll off of her and her powers went wild.

The effect was staggering as the stone floor around her began to ripple in circles as though it were made of water, while the lights around the arena exploded. So oppressing was her aura that both humans and Pokémon alike found themselves brought to their knees just from the intensity. Misty, having been flung backwards by the original shockwave, got back up and tried to aid her friend, only to be stopped at the arena's edge by the aura's pressure. Brock also attempted to reach Ash and tried to run through the aura, only for the Aura to blast him backwards. Shaking off the pain of being tossed, Brock rose to his feet and noticed Mewtwo making his way to Ash, the Pokémon using a psychic barrier to repel the aura. Brock looked for Mew only to notice the pink Pokémon was barely able to stand, and looked absolutely exhausted, making the vengeful Mewtwo as the only one who could reach Ash.

After several tense moments the clone finally reached the girl, but he was unsure as to how to calm her. Fortunately Mew had just enough energy in her to lend her expertise and gave Mewtwo several ideas, but one was made quite prominent. Mewtwo nervously wrapped his arms around Ash's waist and began to emit a calming aura. Much to his and everyone else's surprise, this method actually worked, as the aura Ash had been producing vanished instantly. Her eyes were watery, even though it was apparent that she had been trying to avoid crying.

Misty and Brock, who were now able to move, rushed to their friend's side, only to once again find themselves unable to approach her. This time Mewtwo was to blame._ Though I have been proven wrong about my opinion of your species that does not mean I trust your kind. _The Pokémon growled.

Ash glared at the Pokémon who was holding her. _You may not trust them but these are my friends._ She said with a growl as she pried herself out of his grip.

Mew floated over to the two mewtwos and mewled in frustration at the male. Mewtwo sighed, as he really did not desire to fight Mew twice in one day, for even in her weakened state she could still hurt him badly. With this in mind he lowered the psychic barrier and released Ash from his grip. Almost immediately the boy-turned-girl Pokémon proceeded to tackle her best friends and wept. _It isn't fair! Why does this kind of stuff always happen to us!?_

Misty embraced her friend and wiped the tears off of the other girl's cheek. "I don't know why these things happen, but they usually turn out for the better. But no matter what you will always hold a place in my heart Ash Ketchum." She said before giving the neo Pokémon a kiss on the lips.

_ Wha…?_ stuttered Ash, her cheeks blushing bright pink, while Brock put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well that's one way to get her to kiss you!" he said with a grin, and then gave the Neo-Pokémon a warm smile. "Just remember that you can always count on us. Because no matter what you look like on the outside, your still you on the inside." This earned the man a warm smile from Ash, something that struck Mewtwo as exceptionally beautiful.

Despite the companionship being displayed by the three friends, the other trainers were showing signs that they did not have the same feelings. Some were staring at Ash as though she were a slab of meat. This was something that Mewtwo did not take too kindly to, as he had placed a barrier between Ash and her friends and the rest of the trainers. He turned back to face the three friends. _I shall return the others to the mainland and erase their memories of all that has happened here. However I shall allow your friends to keep their memories as long as they swear never to mention what happened here._

Ashley frowned. _Before you send them back can I give them a message to deliver to my mom?_

Mewtwo's frown grew a bit longer and he was about to say no, but the glare that Mew shot at him promised him pain if he did. Sighing in defeat he gave her a slight nod. _You may. However I must ask you to not go into detail about what happened here. You don't want Team Rocket to start following you everywhere do you?_

Ashley growled at the mention of Team Rocket. _I hadn't planned on going into detail. I just wanted to let her know that her son is now her daughter. _A started to form on her face. _But that she shouldn't expect grandkids anytime soon._

Misty giggled a bit at the thought of Ash becoming a mother, and came to a realization. "Ash perhaps you should consider going by a new name. Ash is a bit masculine." She said to her transformed friend.

Ashley frowned a little before smiling a bit, _I think I'll go by Ashley._ Misty giggled a bit. "Go figure. Of course you'd go by that! You can still be called Ash!"

Ashley nodded her head with a grin. _Yep! That's the idea!_

Ashley noticed that Mewtwo was becoming slightly agitated, and sighed before embracing her friends. _I guess this is where we say goodbye. Take care of Pikachu for me will you?_ Misty gave Ashley one last kiss before picking up the little yellow mouse. "I promise to keep him safe. I'll always love you Ash Ketchum." And with that final declaration of love, the entire island was enveloped by an intense white light.

When the light faded Brock, Misty, and Pikachu found themselves back on the pier, reliving the moments before their adventure began. Only this time Ash wasn't with them. Outside the building the storm began to rapidly subside. Curious as to what they might see the two friends went outside and looked up. Much to their surprise there were three very familiar Pokémon flying just above the clouds. Misty felt tears form in her eyes, "Ash." She whispered before turning to Brock. "That really did happen didn't it?" Brock nodded in response. "I'm sure we'll see her again one day."

Misty gave him a sad smile, "Yeah. You're right let's go deliver this message." And with that the two former gym leaders made their way off of the pier and began the long journey back to Pallet town.

**Well that's it. I hope you found this little one-shot enjoyable. I may one day add more to this story but don't count on it. I don't want to start something I can't finish. Please review and tell me what you thought of this.**


End file.
